


Parched

by PunkInPinkGlitterVLD (PunkInPinkGlitter)



Series: Shance fics [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Lance is a flirt, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Shiro's oblivious, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Top Lance (Voltron), and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitterVLD
Summary: Shiro's thirsty, okay?drink up bitches
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron), background Sendak/Ulaz, previous Adam/Shiro, previous Keith/Lance
Series: Shance fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130432
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's thirsty, okay?
> 
> drink up bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send praises to my amazing beta, [leandralena](https://twitter.com/leandralena). She's absolutely amazing!
> 
> Art by [Studio_Mugen](https://twitter.com/studio_mugen) in Chapter 4! Go give them some love!
> 
> This is for the Shance Love Bang 2020. I had a great time with this bang. The people involved were amazing and I'm so proud of them.

It had been an extremely long day. Shiro’s boss had laid into everyone in the office, effectively killing morale. Several customers had yelled at him for their own errors (the joys of working in tech support), and someone had stolen his lunch from the breakroom fridge, leaving him hungry and irritable by the end of the day.

The only bright side was his best friend had texted him some bunny gifs before he drove home. Shiro sighed as he opened the door to the townhome he shared with his long time boyfriend, Adam. He toed off his shoes as the door closed behind him. He paused, not hearing or smelling anything from the kitchen. They must be ordering out tonight.

He walked through the living room into a modest dining room. Adam was sitting, arms crossed, at the table.

“Hey babe,” Shiro mumbled as he passed, pulling off his jacket before sitting opposite the taller man.

“Don’t ‘hey babe’ me,” Adam barked. “You’re still talking to him.”

Shiro tilted his head to the side. “Him?  _ Lance _ ? Adam, you know there’s nothing between us.”

Adam let out a huff. “I asked you to stop talking to him.”

“And I asked you to stop talking to Clarissa.”

“She’s my best friend, Takashi-”

“And Lance is MINE!” yelled Shiro. He got up out of the chair and started pacing the floor. “We’ve talked about this over and over. After that first time I asked you to stop, I never said another word. But you seem to bring it up every fight. And what brought this up today? Did you eat something that made you sick in the head? Did you see someone that looked like Lance at the grocery store? Are you throwing your guilt on me because you cheated on me?”

“I’d  _ never _ -”

“Neither would I, so what changed?”

Adam stood slowly, facing Shiro. “Why are you refusing to work with me here?”

“I’m  _ trying _ Adam! But you bring this up at least once a month, and it’s been  _ months _ . Do you not trust me?”

Adam looked away. Shiro held his breath, waiting for Adam’s answer. When it never came, he nodded, shakily releasing it.

“You don’t trust me.” He backed away. Adam reached out, trying to grab Shiro’s shoulder, but he shook him off. “I can’t be here anymore.”

Shiro rushed up to their bedroom, grabbed their largest suitcase and a duffle bag, and began shoving as much of his clothes and electronics as he could inside. Adam stayed back, watching from the door.

“Takashi, please, let’s talk about this.”

“You won’t listen to me, and I’m really in no mood to try to stand up for myself anymore. I’ve tried, but you keep picking fights over little things and then hit me where I’m weakest, and I’m done.” He finished packing in silence and double checked that he had his cords, work items, and hygiene products.

After a few moments of searching the house for other things he refused to leave without, he grabbed his jacket and shoved his shoes on.

“I’ll get the rest of my things when I can get a place of my own.” With that, he left.

Shiro got in his car and drove. He wasn’t going to cry over this. It seemed that they were fighting more and more lately, and today he just couldn’t deal with it anymore. He was hopeful that they would talk it out eventually, but for now, he needed space.

When the skies opened up, rain pouring down and making traffic even more miserable than it already was, he pulled off the highway. He had unconsciously driven to his favorite diner. Well, there was no arguing that he was hungry.

He parked in the gravel parking lot and hurried into the WaHo, shaking of the water as the door shut behind him. He sat himself at the counter and a bouncy blonde came over, pouring him a cup of coffee.

“Welcome back, Sunshine,” she beamed. Shiro silently cursed her positivity. “You haven’t been here in a while, you okay?”

“I just broke up with my boyfriend, Rommie,” he said simply.

She scrunched her face. “Oh, well, I’m sorry about that. Seems like a long time coming though, the way you look.”

“You’ve always read people well.” He sipped absently at his coffee.

“Hmm. Alright, your usual then?”

Shiro nodded and watched as she bounced away, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. He pulled out his phone and thumbed through his contacts. He immediately stopped on Lance, but the thought of explaining the situation to him was not something he wanted to do, even though he was distantly the cause of the breakup. He scrolled and called the next name down.  _ Lotor _ .

The phone rang twice before picking up.

“ _ Takashi, _ ” his sickeningly sweet voice drawled. “To what do I owe the pleasure.”

“You owe me a favor. I need to call it in.”

“Anything you want.”

Shiro breathed deep. “I need somewhere to stay for a while.”

“I thought you stayed with that Adam person.”

“We broke up. It’s why I need a place.”

“I can offer you my guest room for as long as you need.”

“That would be amazing, thank you.”

“Think of it as a life debt repaid. I’ll send you details and we’ll get you sorted out.”

The phone shut off and Shiro just tossed it across the bartop. He put his head into his hands, sighing heavily. His phone started vibrating. He looked up to see a message from Lotor pop across his screen and an incoming call from Adam. It continued to vibrate until Romelle came back with his food.

“Here you go, triple hash browns, smothered, covered, chunked, topped, and country with an egg on top, sunny side down over medium and a side of bacon.” She placed it in front of him. Shiro’s stomach growled loudly and a look of pity crossed her face. “I do hope your night gets better, hun.”

Shiro looked up, muttered a small  _ thank you _ , and tucked in. It was heaven. His phone vibrated again; another missed call and a text from Adam. He rolled his eyes, added tabasco sauce to his hashbrowns and started eating again. He would only look away from his meal when Romelle came to check on him or his phone vibrated. It was only when he finished he saw a new name light up on his phone.

Lance.

It was a gif of another bunny, this one of a rabbit running, jumping in mid air, and running back the way it came. He chuckled softly at the gif and turned his phone on Do Not Disturb. He asked for a check, paid, and left quickly.

Once in his car, he looked at the message he received from Lotor, which included a location and a request that he message him when he was on his way with an ETA.

He set up his navigation and texted Lotor.

**Shiro** : ETA 23 minutes. Thanks again.


	2. Homeless

He set off into the ritzier part of the city. He’d been there a few times on team building exercises. He came to a stop in front of a grand apartment building, the valet eyeing him warily. Shiro rolled down his window.

“I’m a guest of Lotor Sincline, Takashi Shirogane. He told me to talk to Zethrid?”

“That’s me. Alright, get your bags out, and hand me your keys.”

Shiro was shaken with how abrupt she was, but promptly popped the trunk. He got out, handed her the keys as they both rounded the car from the back. He grabbed his bags and walked to the door. Zethrid drove off, leaving him befuddled on the steps.

A cough from behind him caught his attention.

“I’m Ezor,” said the multicolor haired young lady. She grabbed his bags out of his hands and started walking away. “Follow me. Lotor doesn’t like being kept waiting.”

Shiro followed her through the building, up the elevator to the top-or what he thought was the top.

“Once you leave the main elevator, you’ll go right, all the way down the hall and to the elevator at the end. When you get in, you’ll enter in the code ‘64124’ and then you’ll be whisked away up to Lotor’s floor. He’ll meet you there.”

She shoved his bag and suitcase into his hands, pushed him out of the elevator and left him as the doors closed. He looked down the hallway, confused and alone. The walls shone under the bright white lighting and there wasn’t a speck of dust anywhere. Shiro was uncomfortable, to say the least.

He wandered down the hall in the direction Ezor told him, looking at the portraits on the wall. They were all powerful people; senators, governors, an emperor. The last portrait before the elevator had Lotor in it with whom Shiro assumed were his parents. No smiles, just a professional looking picture. It was slightly disturbing. The elevator doors slid open as he approached. He walked in, dazed at the gilded walls. A panel flashed in front of him and he keyed in 64124. The doors closed and he was brought up to the top floor of the building.

When the doors opened, the sight left him in awe. Marble floors glittered under his feet and glass walls surrounded him. He set his luggage down outside of the elevator, marveling at the superfluous apartment. It was like he walked into a model home catalogue.

A glass clinking caught his attention.

“Welcome to my modest little home, Takashi,” Lotor practically purred.

A chill went up Shiro’s spine. “Thanks for letting me stay here.”

Lotor got up from his spot on the couch and crossed the large room. “You’re welcome for as long as you need. Let me show you to your room.”

Shiro picked his belongings up and followed Lotor.

“There’s a basket outside of your room. That is for your laundry. We get them laundered and returned daily. This includes your linens and towels. They are picked up at noon. Laundry is returned by four and the linens and things are returned to the closet in your bathroom. Breakfast is at seven. Leftovers are put in the fridge by seven thirty in the event you sleep in. Leave a note please if you aren’t going to make breakfast the next morning.”

Shiro’s head was spinning. There were so many rules.

“You can eat and use whatever you find in the apartment, just please stay out of my bedroom. That’s my only rule.”

“Of course. Thank you so much.”

Lotor nodded and gestured to a door. “This is your room. The bathroom is inside." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I'm afraid I have business to attend to, so I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything, call Axca," Lotor handed Shiro a card with a list of names and numbers. "She can get you anything you want. Zethrid has your car, so call her if you want to go anywhere. Have a good night, Shiro."

With a quick turn and a small flip of his hair, he stalked out of the apartment leaving Shiro alone.

Shiro stood around awkwardly. He peeked in his room before he headed back to the main room. The knick knacks littered the table tops and walls. It only took him a moment to realize that each of these pieces would easily take a few of his paychecks to replace them, should Shiro accidentally break one.

He tiptoed around to the couch, sat down and turned on the tv. He flipped through the channels mindlessly until he landed on a show that was showing off rabbits and cats. He thought of Lance’s texts and fished his phone out of his pocket. No more new calls from Adam, luckily, but a shit ton of texts. He ignored them and scrolled to the next name in his messages.

**Lance** : Gonna drop off the map for the weekend. Work retreat. Have fun with Adam.

Disgust burned through his veins seeing Lance using  _ his _ name. He replied with a simple thumbs up emoji before tossing his phone (carefully) onto the coffee table. 

*******

It took two weeks of Shiro staying with Lotor before he started looking for other options. He stayed with an old buddy, Ulaz, for a week, but every night was filled with the noises of Ulaz and his husband, Sendak, having very rough, very  _ loud _ sex. Sure, it’s good to have a healthy sex life, but quiet down when you have a guest! He called another co-worker to stay with them the morning he found a barbed dildo in the sink.

It continued this way for a month after his fight with Adam. Shiro’s muscles and neck ached from sleeping on random, mostly uncomfortable couches.

He was rubbing his neck, rolling his head from side to side to try to get rid of the crick when his phone vibrated on his work desk.

**Lance** : Hey! Wanna get lunch? On me since it’s been a while.

**Shiro** : Sounds good. Time and place?

**Lance** : YKT at 11:30?

**Shiro** : Sounds good. See you then.

Work seemed to fly by. The thought of seeing Lance again made everything seem better, even if it really wasn’t. They’d both been preoccupied in the last month and really only talked in texts. 11:15 came quick enough and Shiro practically jumped out of his seat in his eagerness to see Lance. He clocked out, grabbed his phone and keys and headed out. He looked mournfully into the backseat of his car. He had just thrown his bags in there after he left Thace’s house, that morning. Apparently, Thace hadn’t told his wife Shiro was coming over, so it had only been a one night thing.

He drove to the restaurant and smiled when he saw Yoi Kuso Tabemono. Lance was sauntering up the sidewalk in front, so Shiro honked the horn as he passed, waving to hopefully let Lance know he was there.

Luckily it worked. Lance met him at his car when he parked and practically flung himself on Shiro when he opened the door.

“Dude! It’s been so long,” Lance crowed. He let go of Shiro, letting him get out of the car. “How’ve you been?”

“I’ve- I’ve been.” Shiro rubbed his neck again. “Let’s go inside. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

They were seated quickly in a back corner, away from prying eyes and ears Shiro noted thankfully. After both getting their drinks, Lance leaned in, putting his chin in his hand.

“So, how’s work?”

“Same old. Kolivan’s still being a bitch, but that’s normal. You?”

“Allura’s trying to get us to sell this new beauty cream. It smells awful but I don’t have the heart to tell her.” Lance sighed wistfully. “But the store’s great, and a lot of people are interested in the soaps and stuff I’ve been making.”

“That’s amazing, Lance!”

A server came up with their bowls of ramen and sushi rolls, and left quickly.

They ate quietly for a few minutes before Shiro piped up. “Have you been seeing anyone since last time?”

“Nah, Nyma and Rollo were enough for me for a while. I don’t know if I’ll ever touch the dating pool again after  _ that _ ,” he laughed.

Shiro’s heart lurched. That laugh has always done things to him, but since he’d been with Adam, he’d learned to ignore it.

“How about you? How’s life with Adam?”

Shiro choked on his noodles. He had forgotten about that. He hadn’t told Lance. Once he regained the ability to breathe, he put down his chopsticks.

“Oh, yeah. Um...” He took a steadying breath. “We’re not together anymore.”

Lance’s eyes flew open and anger and sadness warred on his face. “What happened?”

“He didn’t trust me. Apparently he never had.”

“When did this happen?”

Shiro rolled his head and shoulders. “Uh… right before your work retreat.”

Lance reached across the table and placed a hand on Shiro’s. “Do you know where he is then? Like when he left?”

Shiro dropped his head. His hand prickled at the feeling of Lance’s hand on his. “Actually,  _ I’m _ the one that left.”

Lance retracted his hand and Shiro immediately missed the warmth. “Where have you been staying?”

Guiltily, Shiro admitted where he’d been staying over the last month. Lance listened as he always did, but with his brows furrowed and a small frown on his lips.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Shiro opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, letting out a noise akin to a dying squeak toy. He looked away before he admitted, “Adam didn’t trust me with  _ you _ . We fought because I still talked to you.”

The silence was deafening.

“Lance, I-”

Lance held up a hand; Shiro quickly quieted and put his hands in his lap, looking down at them. He should have told Lance earlier.

“I’m sorry, Shiro.”

Shiro’s head shot up so fast that it made the crick in his neck a little bit worse. “What are yo-”

Lance’s hand went back up. After Shiro quieted again, Lance continued. “I should have known. Adam was always cold and terse with me, and you stopped inviting me over at one point. I should have seen the signs. I’m really sorry.”

Shiro shook his head. “ _ I’m _ the one that’s sorry. I should have told you when it happened, but I just didn’t want to see the look on your face when I told you. I didn’t want you to feel like you were the reason. You’re my best friend, Lance. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“It didn’t, and you haven’t ruined anything. Just… helped me realize a few things. But, I forgive you since you’re sorry.” Lance clapped his hands together, startling Shiro. “So, where are you staying now?”

“I told you, I’ve been couch surfing.”

“And do you have a place for tonight?”

Shiro thought back to Thace and shook his head. “No. I was looking at long-term hotels for tonight.”

“Nope. No. Absolutely not. I won’t allow it.”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Wh- What?”

“I mean, this is sort of my fault-”

“It’s not your fault.”

“And I have room. You can stay with me,” Lance said brightly, completely ignoring Shiro’s disbelieving stare.

“Are you sure?”

“I mean, I snore, but that’s the worst of it. I have a couch and you can stay as long as you need or until you can save enough to get your own place.”

Shiro couldn’t stop his smile if he tried. “That sounds amazing. Thank you, Lance.”

“No prob.” They both started eating again with gusto. It wasn’t until they finished that Lance spoke again. “Oh, you’ll need to text me your car info so I can get a parking tag for it. License plate, make and model, color.”

“You can see the color,” quipped Shiro.

“I won’t remember it later,” he said, waving off Shiro’s smirk. “It’s better to have it straight from you so I don’t look like an idiot if I say black and it’s really just dark blue.”

“It  _ is _ black.”

“See? Just text it to me, and I’ll see you after work.”

The banter from then on was easy and relaxed, and before they knew it, Lance had paid and they said their goodbyes. Kolivan didn’t seem to be such an ass after lunch, and the customers didn’t seem to take out all their frustrations on Shiro either.

He drove out of the parking garage and couldn’t wait to go home.

Wait.

Not home;  _ Lance’s _ home.

He couldn’t wait to get to  _ Lance’s _ home.

Whatever. He shook the thought out of his head and headed into the city. It was a long drive, but it was worth it since he was going against the traffic.


	3. The Couch

He pulled into the complex and parked in front of Lance’s building. He had just barely gotten out when Lance came walking up the sidewalk.

“Hey! Look at that, we both got here at the same time.” Lance leaned over, placing his hands on his knees, clearly out of breath.

“Did you run here?”

“No, I walked. But I don’t have a car, so…” He shrugged lightly. “This is when I normally get home. Kinda forgot to ask you how far away your work was and if I needed to get off early to get here.”

“It’s okay. I would have waited in my car.”

Lance took a placard out of his messenger bag and handed it over to him. “Hang this off your rearview mirror and then I’ll give you the tour.”

Shiro hung the placard and grabbed his bags. “It’s a studio apartment. Did you switch where your couch and bed were?”

Lance laughed, loud and clear, and Shiro could feel his heart flutter. Fuck. They were best friends, he shouldn’t be thinking about  _ that _ .

“You’re now officially a guest. I’ve got to show you where the dirty things go now.”

Shiro’s mind blanked.  _ Lance doesn’t mean- Does he? Nooo. He’s probably talking about the laundry basket and the dishwasher. _

When he finally tuned back in, Lance was talking about something job related and had already started walking away, assuming Shiro would follow. Shiro’s eyes trailed down Lance’s back and stayed on his swaying ass as they walked up to the small studio apartment.

It wasn’t much. When they walked in, the kitchen was on the left, the bathroom to the right. A large (if you could call it large) island separated the kitchen from where a couch and TV were, and tucked in behind the bathroom was a large, luxurious looking bed. Shiro dropped his bags next to the island and flopped on the couch.

“Sorry there’s not a ton of room,” Lance complained as he sat on his bed to take off his shoes. “You’re more than welcome to the couch. I don’t really use it, and it should be big enough for you. I’ll clear off a rack for you in the closet so you can hang whatever you need.”

Lance rambled as he flitted about the apartment. Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off him.  _ What’s wrong with me? Was Adam right? _

_ No. Adam was an ass. I’m just allowed to explore these feelings now. But… maybe not right away. So I need to focus on what… wait. Why’s Lance looking at me? _

Shiro shook his head again. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I was asking if you had any dietary restrictions.”

“Oh, Um, no seafood, but I’m okay with pretty much everything else.”

“Good, so we’re on the same page,” Lance flopped dramatically next to Shiro on the couch. “I grew up by the sea, and I just  _ can’t _ with seafood anymore.”

“Same. I miss the smell of the ocean, just not the smell of seafood.”

Lance laughed again and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. “It’s good to have you here, Shiro. I hope you know you’re always welcome here.”

“I know,” he said, leaning his head back to mimic Lance. “It’s always been welcoming here.”

A silence fell between them again, and Shiro would have sworn Lance had fallen asleep until Lance’s stomach growled loudly.

“Okay! So, we need dinner. We had Japanese for lunch. How about Taco Bell? I go grocery shopping tomorrow.”

Shiro laughed. “Sounds good.”

Lance whipped out his phone and typed away on his app, his tongue sticking out a bit as he concentrated.

“Oh, I’m up at six tomorrow, and I shower at night before bed. You’ll need to text me your schedule.”

Shiro nodded, too focused on the fact that Lance showered. He  _ knew _ Lance showered, but he had never really given it a lot of thought until now. Lance always smelled good, like salted caramel. Shiro distantly wondered if that was just all of the products he used, or if he just had one special thing he used to smell so sweet.

“Dude?”

Shiro snapped back to the present. He really needs to stop zoning out. “Ugh, sorry. Exhausted.”

Lance handed him his phone. “I get it. Here. Order away.”

Shiro added his order and walked away from a protesting Lance, using his own credit card info to pay for the meal. Lance huffed, something about him taking care of it, but Shiro retorted with “You paid for lunch, I’ve got dinner.”

The evening passed quickly. The food was delivered, they watched what Lance dubbed “trash TV”, and Lance cleared out a rack that he promised in his closet for Shiro. Shiro was just floored that Lance had a walk-in closet in a studio apartment.

Lance skipped his shower that night, but still did the rest of his skincare routine. He boasted about having a tub (“which is amazing because who doesn’t like bath bombs?”) as he got out extra pillows and blankets for Shiro.

Shiro looked at the sheer amount. “How many of these do you have?”

Lance shrugged. “My family keeps asking me what I want for Christmas, so I tell them comfy things for my bed. So, I’ve basically got enough to outfit the whole apartment in blanket forts, but sadly, no good support for them.”

“We can fig-” Shiro broke off to yawn. “We can figure something out.”

“Alright, big guy. Off to bed. Let me know if it’s not big enough, or if you’re not comfortable. We can always figure something out.”

Shiro nodded and mumbled  _ thank you _ before they plugged their phones in and turned off the lights. Shiro noticed a low blue light glowing gently next to Lance’s bed, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t like the dark much either. He bedded down on the slightly too short couch and quickly fell asleep.

It didn’t take them long to establish a routine. They’d wake up, Shiro’d go out for a run while Lance prepped breakfast, Shiro’d shower, they’d eat together, and then go to work. After work, Lance would teach Shiro a new recipe (which only sometimes got burned), they’d eat, talk, watch TV, Lance would shower, and they’d both go to bed.

But Shiro’s neck hurt, and he would wake up with his calves cramping from being squished on the couch. He didn’t tell Lance because he didn’t want to impose any more than he already did, but he was just so sore.

Lance noticed when he refused to run a week after he moved in.

“I told you to tell me if you were uncomfortable.”

Shiro toed the ground as he waited for Lance to crack eggs so he could mix them. “I know. I just. What did you expect me to say?  _ ‘Hey. You let me into your house, but I’m no longer comfortable on the couch. Is there somewhere else I can stay’ _ ?”

“Yes!” Lance spun around and placed the eggs on the counter. He raked a hand through his hair. “Okay, look. I have a  _ huge _ bed. I mean, you can see it from space huge. Why don’t we share it? I don’t take up but maybe half if I starfish.”

Shiro chewed on his lip and looked between the bed and Lance. Defeated, he shrugged. “Okay. We’ll try it tonight. But if you’re not comfortable-”

“With what? Adonis coming and sharing a bed with me?” Shiro blushed. “Dude, you’re my best friend. I’m not gonna be uncomfortable at all. You let me know, okay? We can even make a pillow wall if you’re squicked out.”

Shiro chuckled and watched the tension seep out of Lance’s shoulders. “Nah, it’s fine. I just didn’t want to overstep anything, you know?”

Lance nodded and started on cracking the eggs. “Okay. So I’ll change the sheets tonight and you can finally sleep in a bed that wasn’t Adam’s or at Lotor’s.”

They finished cooking in silence. Shiro’s brain was valiantly trying to not short circuit at the thought of sharing a bed with  _ Lance _ , fighting hard to keep his blood in his head and out of his dick. It wasn’t working, but damn it, he was trying. The thought of Lance laying next to him did things to him, okay?

And Lance seemed fine with it, so Shiro was fine with it. End of story.

The day crawled. Kolivan yelled at Shiro because he told someone in another department to turn his computer off and on again, and Shiro “really should have known better than to be a smart ass.” It was true, but he just didn’t care at that point. It had taken care of the problem, but that’s besides the point. He was going to be sharing a bed with  _ Lance _ .

When he got back to Lance’s apartment, everything seemed muffled and hazy. He made an effort to concentrate, but it only made him feel like he was watching from outside his body. They ate, they chatted, it didn’t  _ feel _ awkward, but at the same time, Shiro couldn’t really decipher the mood. They wound down and Lance changed the sheets.

“Go ahead and get comfy. I’m gonna go shower real quick,” Lance leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, “so you’ve got like an hour or so.”

Shiro nodded dumbly and watched the sway of Lance’s hips as he sauntered around the corner and into the bathroom. He sat nervously on the end of the bed. He wiggled his feet and tapped his fingers on his knees, his nervous energy skyrocketing.

He fetched his phone, resettling on the bed and texted Keith.

**Shiro** : Keith SOS plz   
**Shiro** : Ansr ur fking phn!

**Keith** : Panic much? What’s up?

**Shiro** : Thrs nly 1 bd!

**Keith** : Okay, you’re so dramatic rn; you can’t write. Type it all out.

**Shiro** : I’m sharing a bed with Lance!

**Keith** : Finally! Let me know what you think ;)

**Shiro** : Not like that, pervert. You know I’ve been staying with him this week and he found out this morning that I don’t really fit his couch, and he insisted on sharing his bed with me.

**Keith** : Makes sense. It’s just sharing a bed. We’ve shared a bed before.

**Shiro** : I’ve never had a crush on you.

**Keith** : Details.   
**Keith** : Dude, just relax. Also, Lance likes to sleep on the left.

Shiro let out the breath he’d unknowingly been holding. Just that little bit of information put his mind at ease. He changed into his pajamas, turned Doctor Who on, and sprawled across the bed. Lance was right. It was big. He could spread his arms all the way out and still not touch the edges. He rolled over onto Lance’s pillow. The smell of caramel and apples covered the pillow.  _ The apple is new _ , he thought. He sighed before rolling back to his side and settled under the covers.

Holy  _ shit _ was this bed comfortable. It seemed to melt where he was laying, so he sank into the bed but was still supported. The bed he shared with Adam never did that. A wave of panic shot through Shiro as he relaxed. He was sharing a bed with the man he’s wanted to be with for years. They had talked once before, years ago, but they had never been single at the same time as the other, so they decided they would just remain friends. Feelings tossed away.

Shiro just buried them. They never left. But being so close to Lance gave them the opportunity to surface again, and Shiro didn’t know what to do with them except ignore them.

He decided to scroll through his social media accounts as he tried to relax. He had just started to doze when Lance came out, towel hung low on his hips, another wrapped in his hair. 

“Sorry, left my clothes in my closet,” he mumbled as he shuffled quickly into his closet, closing the door behind him.

Shiro was 100% awake now and already at half mast just from that view. He bit his lip and desperately thought of unsexy thoughts, closing his eyes and clenching his hands in the sheets. He opened his eyes when Lance came back out, overly large tank top and booty shorts gracing his long, lean body.

Shiro gulped as Lance climbed into bed. He tried his hardest to ignore Lance’s hiss at the cold sheets, but Lance bedded down, and asked Shiro to turn out the lights. It was amazing. Lance’s breathing evened out almost immediately. Shiro couldn’t help himself. The way Lance’s lashes fanned across his cheekbones and his mouth lolled open slightly made Shiro’s stomach twist in the best way. He got out of bed as gently as he could, not wanting to disturb his bedmate. He turned the lights off and laid back down.

The sound of Lance’s soft snore filled the small space. It wasn’t bad. Quite the opposite. It was enamoring. He straightened out, determined that he was going to stay on his side of the bed for the night. He knew that with Adam, he loved to cuddle going to sleep, but would roll away when Adam pushed him off. He didn’t want to freak Lance out with his preference to hear heartbeats as he went to sleep, but for now, Lance’s snoring (which he swore he never heard on the couch) would work.

It took a few more minutes to fully relax, but Shiro finally drifted off to the best sleep he’d had in a very,  _ very _ long time.


	4. Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go give Mugen some love! They made the art for this chapter and it's just so amazing!! ([Direct link to their art](https://twitter.com/studio_mugen/status/1228417490524475393?s=20))

Light filtered in through the window of the apartment and Shiro felt pleasantly warm. There was a heaviness across him and he wondered if Lance went and put a weighted blanket on the bed while they slept. It was nice.

He took a deep breath, and the scent of caramel and apples filled the air. _ Oh yeah, I’m sharing a bed with Lance. _ He moved, shifting his weight in the bed, and the weighted blanket moved in response.

Wait.

Weighted blankets don’t move.

Shiro chanced to open an eye and saw a sea of brown hair. _ Oh. Oh no. _ Shiro’s mind raced. Had he pulled Lance onto him in the middle of the night? Did he cuddle first? Did he do anything inappropriate? Did he-

The arm wrapped around his waist squeezed, bringing Shiro out of his spiral. Lance kept moving, snuggling tight against Shiro’s chest. A leg wrapped around one of Shiro’s.

He mumbled into Shiro’s chest and squeezed again before falling silent.

Shiro’s heart swelled. The thought of _ safe and warm _ flitted through his head, a phrase he never thought of with Adam. He relaxed and ran a hand through Lance’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp as he listened to Lance’s soft snores.

It’s fine. He wasn’t falling deeper and deeper in love with his best friend. He was just enjoying cuddling with someone.

They laid like that for another hour, Shiro soaking in Lance’s warmth, before Lance started squirming awake. Lance sat up and looked down at Shiro. His eyes were half lidded and the sleeve of his tank top had slipped off his shoulder, and _ fuck _ if Shiro didn’t want to mark up his neck and collarbones- every inch of skin really. He burned the image in his brain before Lance chuckled and untangled himself.

“Sorry. I forgot how much of a clinger I am when I sleep,” he mumbled sleepily. “There’s a reason Keith called me an octopus.”

“That is a _ much _ better reason than what I thought. He never actually explained it to anyone.”

“That ass.”

Lance stretched and climbed off the bed. “Do you have any plans today?”

Shiro sat up, the cold air of the apartment seemed biting as he left the warmth of the bed. “Not today. Was just planning to hang here. You?”

“I have a late shift today. I leave in…” Lance checked his phone. “Two hours.” He paused again. “How did you sleep? I mean, besides me being on top of you?”

“It was great,” he said in an octave entirely too high. He coughed, trying to get his voice back to normal. “It was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time, Lance. Thanks.”

“Even with me squishing you?”

Shiro shrugged. “Didn’t bug me in the slightest.”

Lance beamed and Shiro swore he was blinded for a moment.

“I’m gonna go make breakfast then. Glad this is working for you.”

Shiro watched as Lance walked away to the kitchen. “Yeah, me too.”

*******

“So, how’s sharing a place with Lance been?” Keith asked, eyeing Shiro as they sat down at the bar of their favorite pub.

“It’s been fine.” Shiro waved down the bartender, hoping to get Keith to drop the subject. “Two beers, please?”

The bartender nodded and walked away to grab their beers, but Keith pressed on. “How’s _ sharing a bed _ with Lance been? It’s been what, a month now?”

Shiro didn’t need to turn to see the smirk on Keith’s face. Instead, he thanked the bartender for his beer and drank half of the bottle.

When Keith didn’t say anything further, he sighed. “A month and a half. I love sharing the bed with him, okay? But he’s doing it because I wasn’t comfortable on his couch.”

“You know he makes Hunk sleep on the couch, right?”

Shiro chanced a glance at Keith and caught the tail end of him rolling his eyes.

Keith carried on. “Allura, Pidge, Matt. Everyone sleeps on the couch unless he’s interested in them.”

Shrio nodded and grabbed for his beer again, which Keith- the brat- took and drank the rest of.

“You’re not telling me something,” he accused Shiro. “You’re too stiff, and you’re ears are red.”

“I haven’t lied to you.”

“I didn’t say that. You just haven’t told me anything.”

Shiro slumped over onto the countertop. He was forever grateful that the bartender did a good job of keeping it clean. He mumbled into his arms, which piqued Keith’s interest.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Why does Lance hate clothes so much?”

Keith gave Shiro the most deadpan look he could muster. “You’ve seen his closet. He loves clothes. He has like a dozen jackets. _ Who needs a dozen jackets? _ What the fuck are you talking about?”

Shiro chugged the second beer.

“He insists that he has to ‘air dry’ after his showers now.”

“‘Air dry’?”

“Yeah. That’s what he told me, at least.”

> _ “Hey, Shiro. I thought that I’d join you on your workout tomorrow.” Lance said, swinging his towel over his shoulder. “Would you be okay with that? I can prep breakfast now…” _
> 
> _ He sauntered from the kitchen over to the couch where Shiro sat, cocking a hip when Shiro looked over. _
> 
> _ He could not have been more naked._
> 
> _ _
> 
> _ Shiro’s gaze trailed down Lance’s body, stopping at what was his very exposed, very good sized dick. He tried, he really did. He could feel the heat flooding his face and the blood rushing to his own cock. He finally managed to look away and stuttered, mouth not wanting to work. _
> 
> _ “Shiro?” _
> 
> _ Shiro met Lance’s eyes. “Why are you naked?” _
> 
> _ Lance looked down and shrugged. “Oh yeah. Sometimes I like to air dry. Keeps everything nice and soft, ya know? Sometimes towels are so abrasive and I really don’t want to blowdry the bits.” He winked. Lance fucking winked and Shiro felt his soul ascending. _
> 
> _ “I guess that makes sense.” _
> 
> _ “You should try it,” Lance said as he rounded the couch and sat next to Shiro. He hooked an ankle over his knee, spreading his legs wide as he sat. Shiro couldn’t look away. “It’s very freeing.” _
> 
> _ “I’ll think about it,” he mumbled as he tore his eyes away. _Fuck. I’m doomed.

Keith smiled. “How many times has he done it?”

Shiro scratched a hand down his face. “Uh, I don’t know. Like… several times. A _ lot _. It’s been every time he showers, the last week or two.”

Shiro looked over to see Keith’s shoulders hunched and shaking, his face hiding in his arms.

“Are you- Are you _ laughing _?”

He could hear it now, the snickers being muffled by his jacket.

“You’re such a fucking idiot,” Keith said after he finally got himself under control. Shiro glared at him. “Look, when Lance and I were dating, he would only walk around naked if he wanted to get dicked down.”

Shiro dropped his head against the bartop again and groaned while Keith flagged down the bartender, ordering them more drinks.

The bartender dropped the beers and ran again, leaving them alone.

“Dude, he’s obviously into you. You already share a bed, why don’t you two just fuck?”

“Because he’s _ not _ into me, _ Keith _.”

“You’re so fucking blind.”

“Look,” Shiro rounded on Keith. “Even if he was, Adam and I _ just _ broke up. I don’t want him thinking he’s a rebound or anything.”

“But you’re interested.”

“Of course I am, but-”

“It’s been months, Shiro. Adam sent all your stuff to my place,”

“HE WHAT?”

“And then I went in while he wasn’t home and grabbed the rest of your stuff.”

Shiro sat there slack-jawed. He didn’t know whether to be angry that Adam hadn’t told him he got rid of his stuff, annoyed that Keith broke into his former home, or happy that everything is safe at Keith’s place.

“Do you really have the room for all my stuff?”

Keith shrugged and sipped at his beer. “I had a storage unit that came with my apartment that I never used. It’s all down there.”

“I’m going to make sure all my stuff’s out tomorrow. He should be out.”

“I’ll join you. He has meetings all day, so I’ll meet you there at about nine.”

“Yeah, I’ll take the day off then.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Keith piped up again.

“You really should talk to Lance. He’ll keep doing this stuff until you give him a clear indication that you aren’t interested, or you fuck him.”

Shiro sighed. “I’ll figure something out.”

“Hey, I took off work tomorrow.” Shiro said as he sat down at the island in Lance’s apartment.

“Oh yeah?” He ladled some chilli into a bowl and pushed it across to Shiro. “Why?”

“I’m going to Adam’s to make sure Keith got all my stuff out.”

Shiro watched Lance tense up.

“Oh? I thought you didn’t have a place for your stuff.”

“Yeah, well, I talked to Keith this morning, and apparently Adam sent most of my stuff his way. Seems like Adam was done with housing my stuff.”

Lance’s shoulders slumped and squared again. “So, does that mean you’re moving out?”

Shiro shook his head. “I can’t for another paycheck or two. I found a place, but I don’t have enough for the security deposit and first month’s rent.”

Lance seemed to mull over his words. “That’s fine. Well, if you want to hang, I have the afternoon off tomorrow.” He poured his own bowl of chilli and moved to sit next to Shiro.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean, I was gonna go shopping and hit up a movie with Hunk and Allura at dinner time. Wanna join us?”

“I might just tag along for the shopping, if that’s okay with you.”

“Sounds _ great. _”

“What are you getting?”

“Oh, just some clothes.”

“Thanks for driving, Shiro. Hunk said he’ll give me a lift home,” Lance said as he got out of Shiro’s car. Shiro locked his car and walked next to Lance up to the mall.

“Not a problem. Now, what kind of clothes are you looking for?”

“Oh, just some specialty items. Don’t worry about it.”

Shiro just nodded, following just a hair behind Lance. They meandered through the mall, looked in windows and laughed at some of the outrageous clothes that teens considered fashionable. Shiro stopped at the suit store and picked up a few button downs. He chuckled when Lance pouted because he didn’t try them on.

“Look, everyone in that store should see you show off. You work hard to keep your dorito shaped figure-”

“My what?”

“And just trying on one of the shirts, rolling your sleeves up over your forearms, and a few flexes would have made every pair of underwear in that store drop.”

Shiro flushed at the praise. “Lance,” he started. But he didn’t continue. He stopped as Lance entered a store, perplexed and slightly scared. “Um. Here?”

Lance smirked. “Oh yeah, I need some new lingerie. You’ll help me, right?”

Shiro took a deep breath, trying not to focus on the thought of Lance in lingerie. “Uh, yeah. Do you have anything specific in mind?”

He followed Lance through the racks in the store, Lance picking out so many different pieces that Shiro could barely keep up. He all but pushed Shiro into a chair outside of the dressing rooms as the girl who walked the floor eyed him up and down, and gave him what should have been a knowing smirk. But it wasn’t, because she didn’t know Shiro and Lance weren’t dating or that Shiro was secretly dying inside.

After some cursing coming from inside the dressing room, Lance finally emerged. There were so many straps that didn’t cover anything except his dick and a small sliver of his chest. Black straps crossed up his chest and to a small choker, emphasizing his broad shoulders. His waist was adorned with a garterbelt, matching straps framing a manicured treasure trail. Hanging straps went down to connect to a set of thigh highs, and a small pair of underwear which, when he turned around to show Shiro the back, turned out to be a very, _ very _ fancy strappy jock strap. Shiro bit his knuckle and adjusted himself while Lance had his back to him.

“So, what do you think?” He flexed, the muscles of his back rippling just under his smooth skin.

Shiro swallowed a groan. “Holy shit.”

Lance turned his head to look over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

Shiro was praying Lance couldn’t see how much this one outfit made flustered him. “It-” he coughed. “It looks good. Whoever you wear it for is a lucky person.”

Lance’s smirked morphed into something Shiro couldn’t decipher. “Alright, I’ve got one more outfit I want to try. Be good and stay.”

Holy fuck if _ that _ didn’t do things to him. Lance disappeared back into the dressing room and Shiro took the opportunity to try to relieve some of the tension in his pants. He was hard, painfully so. He palmed at himself to try to ease some of the pain.

Some more deep breathing and Shiro had barely gotten the edge off.

“Just one more, right?” he called.

A grunt was all he heard in response and _ shit _ that shouldn’t make him throb the way it did.

“Hold on. Last thing.” Shiro held his breath. “Okay, on my way out.”

Lance opened the door and leaned against the door jamb, one arm relaxed up and over his head, the other slack against his side. “How do I look now?”

Shiro took in the soft blue lace against Lance’s skin, a stark contrast to the previous outfit. This one had a bra with a corset-like lacing connecting in the center. Around his middle was a waist cincher, pinching him where he was smallest. A small set of panties in the same color with some small straps connecting the center to the sides sat low on his hips. 

Shiro couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips.

Lance straightened up arching an eyebrow and stared at Shiro.

Shiro’s eyes flew open when he realized what he did. “I- I’ve gotta go. I’m sorry Lance.” He got up, not even bothering with hiding the tent in his pants as he left leaving Lance behind.

His phone buzzed as he made it to his car, but he ignored it. He sped back to the shared apartment and locked himself in the bathroom. He was still so _ fucking hard _. Sitting on the closed toilet, he quickly took himself out of his pants, hissing at the relief. He hadn’t done this since he left Adam. He stroked himself quickly, images of Lance flashing through his mind. Lance in the lingerie, Lance bent over to pick something up in those small shorts, Lance’s hair a mess from just waking up, eyes half lidded and shirt half way off. He curled in on himself as he spilled into his hand. He sat there trying to catch his breath. He really just did that. Lance was never going to let him stay after this. There was no way to pass off his reactions as being uncomfortable or supportive. He was embarrassed. He hoped distantly that he could save their friendship.

Lance returned home a few hours later carrying a few bags (which Shiro noticed were from the lingerie shop). He dropped them in his closet before he plopped on the couch next to Shiro.

“How was the movie?” Shiro asked.

“It was okay. Fell asleep a few times.”

“Really? What movie was it?”

“The newest Star Wars. It was good, I just had other things on my mind.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s fine though.” Lance looked over at Shiro. “Are you okay? I didn’t make things weird between us, did I?”

Shiro startled. “Dude, no. Of course not. I thought it was _ me _ making things weird.”

Lance smiled gently. “No. You’re fine. I just wish you had answered the phone earlier so I knew you were alright.”

Shiro returned the smile. “Sorry.”

Lance patted Shiro’s knee. “Well I’m pooped. Let’s go to bed. Turn the lights off?”

Shiro nodded and went to grab his pillow.

“Shiro, my man. What are you doing? Lights are the other way.”

Shiro looked from the pillow to the couch, and back to Lance. “I- I thought you’d want me back on the couch.”

Lance smiled sadly. “Nah, man. You’re still welcome to the bed as long as my cuddling doesn’t put you off.”

Shiro dropped his hands. “I guess I’m gonna stay then, cause you know I love the cuddling.”

“Good, now go turn off the lights.”

Shiro smiled, “of course.”


	5. Confessions

“Lance!” Shiro bounded across the small apartment as Lance got home from work two weeks after the mall incident. “My paycheck came in. It’s enough that I can finally afford the apartment I want!”

Shiro watched a look he didn’t catch fast enough flash across Lance’s face before he beamed. “That’s amazing, Shiro! How about we go out tonight? My treat. Let’s go get shitfaced.”

Shiro smiled. “Sounds good. That bar we both like should be opening its doors soon. Wanna get ready?”

“Yeah. Let me shower and we can go after.”

It wasn’t long before they were at the bar, sharing a table. They had ordered food and some fruity drinks to start the night off. The lights were low, the music was loud and they practically had to shout to hear each other, but they were enjoying themselves. Shiro didn’t remember the last time he had such a great time out.

The little voice in the back of his head said it was because Lance was there, but he finished his third drink to silence it.

The drinks kept coming and Shiro could feel that pleasant buzz and warmth beneath his skin.

“You know, Lance, I couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

“Damn straight,” Lance slurred.

“You’ve always been my best friend, and god, you’re amazing.”

“My ego has been stroked, but please continue.”

Shiro moved to the chair next to Lance. “You don’t get it, Lance. You’re kind and funny. And you know how to talk things out if something’s bothering you. And you’re hot to boot.”

Lance was staring now, but Shiro didn’t want to stop. “I’d probably be back with Adam if it weren’t for you. And fuck, I’ve tried so hard to not fall for you while I’ve been living with you…”

Lance stuffed a cheesy fry in Shiro’s mouth. “Don’t say things you don’t mean,” he said, barely able to be heard over the noise of the bar.

Shiro chewed and swallowed impatiently. “You don’t get it, do you?” He furrowed his brows at the sad look on Lance’s face. “Lance, I like you. A  _ lot _ . I’ve wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want you to think you were a rebound after him. I,” he took a deep breath. “I hope I didn’t read the signs wrong.”

A heartbeat passed. Two. Three. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Lance’s as his eyes shined with tears.

“Please say I didn’t fuck this up,” he mumbled.

A smile cracked across Lance’s face as he put his hands on Shiro’s cheeks.

“Fucking finally.” He said as he surged forward, kissing Shiro firmly.

Shiro froze, but quickly relaxed, sighing into the kiss. Lance was warm against him as Shiro wrapped his hands around Lance’s waist and pulled him closer.

Lance broke away. He pressed his forehead against Shiro’s as they caught their breath.

“Will you remember this in the morning?” Lance’s voice broke. “Will you say the same thing when we wake up tomorrow?”

“Of course I will.”

Lance nodded and scooted back out of Shiro’s grip.

“I think we should go home. But I-” Lance took a stuttering gasp as Shiro leaned forward and started kissing his neck. Lance pushed him back. “I don’t want to do anything unless we’re sober.”

Shiro pulled away, fighting every instinct in his body to grab Lance and keep him close. “Yeah. You’re right. I- We should go.”

Lance settled the bill while Shiro called for a cab. 

The ride back to Lance’s apartment was strained, but Shiro knew it was a slippery slope. If he kissed Lance again, there’d be no way he was letting go again. He followed Lance up to the apartment keeping space between them. Lance didn’t turn the lights on, just went straight into his closet, to change clothes was Shiro’s guess. Shiro to his credit toed off his shoes at the door, took off his pants and threw his shirt on the back of the couch before he got to the bed. He plugged in his phone and crawled under the covers, waiting for Lance to come back.

He drifted for a few minutes; his eyes closed and a floaty feeling drifted through his body until a heaviness dropped onto the bed.

He opened his bleary eyes and saw Lance, beautiful and amazing Lance. They smiled at each other content to just be with the other. Shiro shuffled over and snuggled into Lance’s side. He was warm, surrounded by the smell of caramel, apples, and alcohol. The last wasn’t so pleasant, but at least it still smelled like Lance.

Lance wrapped his arm around Shiro. He scratched his scalp, and Shiro felt himself drift off.

He was finally happy.

When he came to the next morning, Shiro was on his other side, with Lance wrapped around him from behind. It was peaceful. He stretched slightly and felt Lance burrow further into his back. He thought back to the night before, finally having the courage to confess, Lance kissing him.

Lance grumbled behind him and squeezed him tighter. 

Shiro slowly flipped over. “What was that?”

“I’m never drinking again.”

Shiro chuckled. “Let me go get some water and meds, okay?”

Lance buried his head further into Shiro’s chest. “No. Just… wait a minute, okay?”

They laid there tangled in each other’s arms until Lance pulled back. He squinted at Shiro, who just smiled back.

Shiro leaned down and placed his forehead on Lance’s. “Morning, Starshine.”

“Morning, Shiro.”

“Takashi.”

“Hmm?” They separated again.

“I want you to call me Takashi. It’s my-”

“First name,” finished Lance. “So… you remember?”

Shiro cupped Lance’s cheek. “Of course I do.” He took a deep breath. “Do you want to though? Date me?”

Lance laughed loud and hard. “Duh! Did you think I was walking around here naked for my health?”

“You said it was!”

Lance rolled onto his back, wiping tears out of his eyes. “Shir- Takashi, I was trying to seduce you.”

Shiro sat up, shocked. “Keith was right.”

Lance pushed himself up to his elbows. “What do you mean ‘Keith was right’?”

Shiro grimaced. “I may have told him you were walking around the apartment naked.”

The deadpan look Lance leveled at Shiro was scathing. “You told Keith.”

“Yeah, and he told me I was an idiot and I should just fuck you. But I didn’t want you to think you were a rebound so I… I stayed away.”

“I mean,” Lance raked a hand through his hair. “I guess I can see where you were coming from.”

Shiro laid back down. He watched as Lance’s face pursed, deep in thought. “What’s up?”

“Oh. Um. You know I did the lingerie store on purpose too, right?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, so technically, it was Allura’s idea,” Lance babbled. “I had been asking them if I could, you know, finally put the moves on you since we were both finally single and Allura asked what I did with Keith. So I told her about the walking around naked thing and they said yes, do it. Cause none of us took you for being totally oblivious, and when that didn’t work, she suggested lingerie shopping, which let’s be real I  _ love _ doing. So when you ran out, I told them afterward. Allura told me to bring you to a sex shop and go toy hunting, but Hunk told me-”

“Jesus, Lance, take a breath.” Shiro couldn’t help the fond look on his face. Lance had tried, but Shiro was just too, well, oblivious.

“I should have talked to you earlier.”

“Me too, but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“But, we’re boyfriends now, right?” Lance tentatively reached out, lacing his fingers with Shiro’s.

“We are.”

Lance rolled so he was hovering over Shiro. “Are you sure? No take backs.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and pulled him down, their lips brushing as he whispered, “I’m sure.”

They kissed and Shiro was gone. He thought he was a good kisser, but Lance proved to be a  _ god _ . Lance quickly deepened the kiss, licking into Shiro’s mouth and moaning when he explored. Shiro’s hands roamed under Lance’s tank top, feeling as Lance’s muscles stretched and jumped under his smooth skin. He whined when he tried to take Lance’s top off, and Lance obliged him only long enough to get it off before he delved back in.

“So fucking hot, Takashi,” Lance muttered, kissing along Shiro’s jaw and up to the little spot behind his ear. “I wanna take you apart and have you screaming my name. Are you good with that?”

Shiro couldn’t do anything but nod and spread his legs to let Lance settle between them.

Lance worshiped him; kissed every inch he could as he moved down Shiro’s body. When Lance got to the dips in his hips, he bit and sucked bruises all over them, only stopping when he got to the line of hair leading from Shiro’s navel downward. Once Lance made matching marks on his other hip, he pressed a kiss right above Shiro’s waistband. He looked up in silent question, and removed Shiro’s boxers as soon as he lifted his hips.

He grasped Shiro’s cock loosely in his hand, giving him a slow pull. Shiro arched into his hand panting his name.

“ _ Lance~ _ ”

He gasped when Lance licked his length, circling the head, then swallowing him all the way down. Shiro twisted the sheets in his hands until Lance stopped.

“Kashi, don’t tear the sheets,” he chastised lightly. He grabbed a hand and slid it into his hair. “This is much better, don’t you think?” He kissed Shiro’s cock again before he took him down his throat again.

Shiro whined and tried to buck up into Lance’s very talented mouth, but Lance’s hand gripped his hip, pressing him back into the bed.

" _ Lance, please~ _ "

Lance slowly pulled off with an obscene pop. "What is it, baby? Use your words."

"Fuck me,  _ please _ ."

Lance gave an almost predatory smile. "Well, since you asked so nicely…"

Lance got up and then crawled under his bed, pulling out a blue box. He quickly rifled through it pulling out a very large bottle of lube.

He clicked it open and squirted a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Getting back into place between Shiro's legs, he rubbed the fingers against his hole. "Gotta, tell ya, Takashi, I've dreamed of this. And you don't work until Monday, so I very much intend to finish this bottle off."

Shiro keened, and arched up off the bed as Lance pushed two fingers in deep. It burned, just barely, but enough to take his breath away. Lance hovered over Shiro, whispering sweet nothings on his ear as he opened Shiro up. Shiro finally relaxed, his legs splaying even further apart. Lance added another finger and Shiro felt like he was going to burst. Fire licked up his spine as Lance pressed against his prostate, rubbing the spot until Shiro squirmed.

"S- Stop teasing,” Shiro tried to bite out, but it came out more like a whimper.

“I got you, don’t worry.” Lance pulled his fingers out, much to Shiro’s dismay, only to slick himself up and bracket Shiro’s head in with his arms, his dick catching on Shiro’s rim. “Ready?”

When Shiro nodded, Lance breached him, pushing all the way in in one go. Shiro was grateful when Lance paused to let him get used to him. Lance was massive, and he hadn’t taken a dick this big since college.

Shiro moaned when Lance started rolling his hips, building a slow, steady rhythm. They kissed, breathless and needy, gasping as fingers ghosted across skin, and biting when one pulled away from the other. It was slow, passionate, greedy; neither wanting to part or for it to end.

Lance reached between them and wrapped a hand around Shiro’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, you feel  _ amazing _ ,” Lance breathed, sucking bruises on Shiro’s collar bones. “So good for me, show me how good you are.”

Shiro keened, crying out Lance’s name as he arched off the bed, his release splattering onto his abdomen. Lance came quickly after, spilling deep inside Shiro.

Shiro pulled Lance down against him, both of them still coming down from their own highs, and cuddling even though they were covered with cum and sweat.

He was just about to follow the call of sleep, when Lance pulled out and grabbed some wet wipes out of that blue box and started cleaning the lube and cum off of them.

He waited until Lance came back and wrapped his arms around Lance’s middle.

Lance chuckled. “Did you like that?”

Shiro practically purred into Lance’s chest. “Best sex I’ve had in a long time.”

Lance preened under Shiro. “Well, good. Now that we’re together, we can do that more often.”

“I’d like that. But for now,” he pulled Lance closer, smiling when the younger man laughed. “For now, we cuddle and sleep.”

“Do you always sleep after sex? We just woke up.”

“Only when it’s good.”

“Well, I don’t, so let me go get the clicker so I can watch some tv while you snooze.”

Shiro reluctantly let Lance grab the remote control and when he came back, bedded back down on Lance’s chest.

“When you wake up again, we should go to that toy shop. Maybe get some  _ couples _ things...”

Shiro hummed as his eyes closed. “Sounds like fun.”

There was a pause before Lance spoke again.

“Do you think you could just move in with me? You’ve been here for a few months anyway.”

Shiro smiled. “Yeah, but a one bedroom instead of the studio. I want to keep our toys out of view of our visitors.”

Lance snorted, jostling Shiro. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crops have been watered :3


End file.
